Basket of Fruit
by BigEyedOwl
Summary: Five girls get sucked into the world of Fruit Basket through a mysterious portal and start an adventure! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction so if I make any mistakes, please let me know! Thank you! Please enjoy!******

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kara! Stop it!" shouted Jocelyn, who was in a fit of laughter on the floor.

I pulled my hands away from her stomach with a wide grin on my face.

"That wasn't funny!" she said with a glare (I called it her death glare) as she stood up

and pushed her glasses back up to her nose, where they had slipped down while

laughing.

"Yes it was, and you know it!" I giggled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"How can we finish cleaning when you keep on tickling me every five seconds." She

said looking at me seriously, but I could see a glint of laughter in here brown eyes.

Hi! My name is Kara Magana and my death-glaring friend here is Jocelyn G.V. (Gorola

Valdez).

We live in a small apartment that we love so dearly for the past year. We have been

trying to clean up our kitchen, but with out success. It is a mess! Jocelyn and I don't

really like to clean (since we both are couch potatoes). I've been complaining about

the stench for about a week, until she dragged me in the trash pit of doom so that we

can clean it.

And here we are on our hands and knees trying to clean the food stained floor.

Jocelyn is kind of short in stature (don't say it in her face or you shall die before you

know it) and has short shoulder length black hair. Her eyes are a soft shade of

brown.

I, on the other hand, am a head taller then her. My hair is a very light shade of brown.

My eyes are a deep shade of green.

Our personalities are very different. Hers is very serious, but is very sweet and

caring some times. Mine is active and rambunctious, I usually get violent when someone gets me mad.

"I'm bored!" I said as I lay down after an hour of non-stop cleaning.

"Your not suppose to have fun while cleaning." Jocelyn grunted as she rubbed

furiously at a very stubborn spot on the floor.

I instantly reach towards my sketchpad and started drawing. This was a

habit that I had since I was in elementary school when our teacher assigned us to

sketch whatever we see.

Jocelyn sighed and turned to snatch away my sketchpad. I batted her away and

stood up and started running. We ran around the kitchen until we were out of

breath.

"You are a pain in the ass Kara and you know that!" Jocelyn gasped as she flopped

down beside me on the ground, breathing heavily.

'You don't mean that!' I grinned as an idea popped into my brain.

"Break time! Lets go and watch T.V," I sang as I waltz into the living room.

I heard a sigh, and then saw Jocelyn's tired form as she sat down on the couch.

"Lets watch Fruit Basket, it's been a while since we watched it." I said as I saw her

eye's light up momentarily. Fruit Basket is Jocelyn's favorite show (and also mine).

I pushed the DVD inside the VCR and bounced back to sit next to her.

As I sat down I heard the rumbling outside. Jocelyn heard it and walked towards the

window. She peeked out of it and said, "I wonder how those storm clouds got here?"

I looked out and was surprised to see grey- no almost PURPLE swirling storm

clouds in the now dark sky.

There was another loud crash and I turn back to the T.V, only to shout as I

saw that it was purple and swirling too.

Jocelyn turned and saw it, her eyes widening when she saw the swirling T.V.

"What is it?" I asked as curiosity started to eat me up.

"I don't know… How did it get here?" She said, turning to look at me from where she

was crouching by the T.V.

I shrugged and moved closer at the still swirling T.V. Unthinkably I reached my hand

towards the screen. It went right through it! I let out a scream as I tried to pull it out

unsuccessfully.

"HELP!!!" I shouted as I continued to pull at my arm.

Jocelyn grabbed me around the waist and started pulling. I felt something tug on the

other side of the T.V. We both yelled as we went right through the screen. I was still

holding onto my sketchpad for dear life.

As we went through I caught a glimpse of the screen where it showed the word

"Play."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please enjoy this chapter! PLEASE!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"DAMN THIS STUDID T.V!" Yelled Kyo Sohma as he banged the helpless television. It

was one of those days that start out sort of… stiff. "Kyo! Stop banging on the poor

television! The last one had to be thrown away!" whimpered Shigure as he watch in

horror. "Ah! Kyo-Kun please stop hitting the television!" said a frantic looking Thoru

as she walked in with breakfast in her hands. " Listen to Miss Honda you stupid cat."

Said a tired looking Yuki as he sat down by Shigure. " WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU DAMN

RAT!" Kyo hollered as he rounded on Yuki. "You need to clean your ears you stupid

cat if you can't hear what I said." "Why you little-" but before Kyo could land a punch

on Yuki, the T.V. started to glow purple swirls. Everyone froze, their eyes widened

when they saw a hand come out of it. Shigure was the first to recover, and walked

over to the bodiless hand and inspected it. "It's a high school girls hand!" He said

excitedly. Kyo and Yuki both came over and hit him on the backside of his head.

Shigure landed to the floor, unmoving, as Thoru franticly came over to him saying,

"Are you all right Shigure! Shigure?" Through all this chaos, two girls landed with a

thud on the floor from the T.V. Yuki was the first to see them, his eyes wide with

surprise. "Get off of me!" said the girl with light brown hair that went half way down

her back. "W-Where my glasses!" The other said. Who's hair was jet-black and

shoulder length, ignoring the girl that was underneath her. Yuki searched the floor,

until he spotted a pair of dark blue glasses. He bent down and picked them up as

they detangled themselves. "You may be… petite in size, but you weight a lot!"

grumble the brown haired girl, her eyes were closed as she nursed her right arm are

where she had fallen a notebook of some sort beside her. "Your not pixie like

yourself." argued the other as she looked around the floor for here glasses. " Um,

here are your glasses Miss." Said Yuki nervously as he held out the glasses. They

both froze at the sound of his voice.

**Jocelyn's POV**

I grabbed my glasses from a blurry hand and jammed them on my face. My eyes

were wide as I saw my surroundings. We were in a small dinning room of some sort

with cushions on the floor. A brown haired girl with blue eye was fussing over a

black haired man, who seemed uncautious. An orange top was fuming in a corner.

And in front of us was a silvered haired, violet-eyed boy. '_Yuki?_' As I thought in my

head, Kara was the first to recover from the shock. She stood up (clutching her

sketchpad against her) and bounced over to Yuki, who seemed startled by her action. "Oh my god Jocelyn, its Yuki Sohma!" Kara practically shouted. Yuki was even

more startled that she knew his name. But before he could say anything, Kara

bounced over to Thoru, who tried to introduce herself. "Um, hello my name is-"

"Thoru Honda!" Kara squealed, making Thoru look at her with surprise and

confusion. An anime sweat drop appeared behind my head. Kara instantly

scampered over to Kyo, who didn't notice her. He jump a foot high when she said,

"Look its Kyo! ...Hey, what happened to Shigure?" She looked at Shigure, who was

spralled on the floor, with a question mark hanging over her head. '_Wow… You can _

_see all the little animated thing that are from the book.'_ Yuki still seemed startled as

he looked at Kara, who was checking for Shigures pulse. "Um, hi. I'm Jocelyn Gorola

Valdez, and that girl over there is my friend Kara Magana." He still seemed in shock.

I came over and waved my hand in front of his face, breaking him from his trance.

But before he can say anything, Shigure woke up. "Ow! Kyo, Yuki, you guys are

mean!" He then noticed Kara, who was still holding his wrist. "Who are you?" He

said curiously as Kara dropped his wrist, turning pink. "My name is Kara, and that

**nerdy **lookinggirl over there is Jocelyn!" Anger instantly bubbled inside of me.

"Kara…" I said in a deathly whisper. Everyone in the room turned and looked at me,

even Kyo, with surprise. "**YOU ARE SO DEAD!"** I exploded as I ran towards Kara,

who yelled and started running around the table. This amused everyone, until I got

tired. I landed with a thud to one of the nearest cushions, gasping for breath. Kara

sat near enough to see me, but far away enough so that I won't strangle her. "You're

going to die after I explain all of this." I gasped, clutching at my side. She giggled, and

then said, "You wouldn't hurt me Jocelyn, you're too soft!" "Um, sorry to interrupt,

but how did you two get here?" Said a timid looking Yuki, who watched us argue

quietly. Kara was about to speak, until I clamped my hand over her mouth. "You've

done enough talking for one day." I said. I pulled my hand away from her mouth. I

turned towards the expectant Yuki, Shigure, and Thoru (Kyo was somewhat

listening, I couldn't tell.) "Well, it all started when we were in our kitchen. I dragged

her in because she kept nagging about the smell." I aimed a glare at Kara then

continued," After a while we went to the living room to take a so-called 'break'. I

heard thunder, so I looked out the window, only to hear Kara shout. When I turned

around, the T.V was purple and swirling." I gave Kara another glare. " So this idiot-"

"HEY!" "-Put her hand through it, and being the good friend that I am, tried to pull

her out. So then we both got pulled in and ended up here in your world." "What do you mean by 'your world' exactly?" said an amused Shigure, who seemed to have

recovered from his head trauma. Kara and me exchange a glance. _'Dam it! I forgot _

_that they don't know that their a book and a T.V. show series!' _"Um, well you see back

were we live you guys are a-" "T.V. show series!" Kara blurted out. Everyone was

quiet. I looked over at Kara. She was biting her lower lip, her face full of concern.

'_Way to go Kara…'_ "Oh… I see…" Yuki said quietly. "Am I good-looking? Does my butt

look big? Are everyone else-" Shigure startled us with his babbling, asking us every

question he could think of. A huge smile appeared on Kara's face, relief showing

easily. "Oh! And one thing, we already know about your curse." Everyone froze in

mid sentences. "Y-You do?" Thoru said shocked. "Yes! Shigure turns into a dog, Yuki

the rat, and Kyo the fluffy little kitty!" "IM NOT A KITTY!" Kyo shouted at Kara, who

had an evil glint in her eye. "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to say **kitten**." "WHY YOU-" They

continued arguing like that, Kara, shockingly, was winning it easily. "Is she always

like that?" Shigure said while he sipped some tea. "Sometimes." I said, as Kyo was

getting closer to Kara by the second. They were an inches away from each other's

faces, when we heard a loud rumble coming from outside. "She's here." Said Shigure

as I saw the look on Kyo's face turn into pure horror. He backed away from Kara,

and tried to run. Shigure grabbed him by his shirt, his legs moving at top speed.

Thoru stood up and headed towards the door. "Do you know who it is, um, Jocelyn

was it?" I nodded. Kara nodded vigorously, Her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"KYO! MY LOVE!" Every one turned to see a figure standing in the frame door.


	3. Chapter 3

***Weeping* only one of you guys reviewed. (Thank you Jocelyn for reviewing, I **

**dedicate this chapter to you.) This is the last chapter I will write. ****Sticks out **

**tongue***** plz enjoy…**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"KYO MY LOVE!" yelled a figure in the shadow of the doorway. "KAGURA!" Shouted

Kyo in horror as a girl with dark-brown hair and grey eyes rushed over to him.

"Where were you? Why haven't you called me? ... I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kagura

grabbed him by the collar and threw him. He smashed into the door, and landed in

the back yard. "Why does everyone revolve around breaking my house?" sighed

Shigure. "Um…"said Thoru, her face was as pale as a ghost as Kagura continued

beating up Kyo. "Don't worry, this is how Kagura shows her love for Kyo!" I said

happily, trying to suppress my laughter as Kagura grabbed Kyo by the ankles and

stated swinging him around like a lasso. "It doesn't look like it, but Kagura is two

years older than us." Yuki said. "She's also a part of the zodiac." Shigure added.

"Really!? Which one is she?" Thoru said happily, jumping up and down. "I thought it

would be obvious by now." Jocelyn said, looking slightly bored. "So, where do you

two come from?" said Shigure as he turned towards us. " The United States of

America." Jocelyn said. "Hmmm… do either of you have a boyfriend?" He said,

leaning forward in a perverted way. Instantly, Yuki's fist collided with his head and

he fell backwards with a 'thud'. "Stupid pervert." He muttered under his breath as Thoru fussed over Shigure instantly. But then she tripped and fell on Shigure and

Yuki. _**POOF! POOF! **_When the smoke disappeared, it revealed an uncautious dog and

a small rat. "Aw! Yuki you are sooo cute!" I squealed as I picked him up and started

planting kisses on his furry face, leaving him blushing beat red. "I am in a world of

chaos…" Jocelyn mumbled as I hugged Yuki with great strength.

**__________________________Meanwhile back at the apartment…___________________________**

"Kara! Jocelyn! Open the door!" Yelled a female voice, banging was heard from

behind the door. After a few minutes, a crash was heard. After the dust cleared, a girl

with pink hair and dark blazing pink eyes stood with her right leg out stretched;

balancing 3 boxes of pizza in one hand. "Um, Karla, I had a key." A girl with aqua blue

hair and striking green eyes said timidly, a key in between her thumb and pointer

finger. "Don't worry Brenda, I'll pay for it later." Karla said cheerfully, walking over

the fallen door. _'Not.'_ She thought as she headed to the kitchen. Placing the boxes on

the table, She called once again. "Hello? Anyone here?" She asked, passing Brenda

and walking into room after another. _'Where could they be?'_ Brenda thought with

worry as she followed Karla. When she entered the rooms, almost every content that

was inside a drawer or in a closet was pulled out. She sighed. _'Karla, you just love _

_messing up peoples homes do you?'_ She thought as she looked at over turned

furniture for a second before hearing Karla shout, "Whoa!" Brenda scurried out of

the room and headed into the small living room. "What is it Karla?" She asked, her

eyes wide with fright. "L-L-Look." Karla stuttered, pointing a shaking finger at

something. Brenda followed it and saw a television. Her eyes widened even more as

she saw unusual purple swirls on the screen. Brenda walked a bit closer, then

tripped. _'Damn my two left feet!'_ She thought as she fell on Karla and they both went

through the swirl. "AHHHH!" They screamed, then there was absolute silence.

**_______________________________Back at Shigure's House…__________________________________**

"Kara? Um, I think your chocking Yuki." Jocelyn said to me. I looked down at Yuki,

who had swirly eyes. "Oops! Sorry Yuki!" I said with a giggle as I loosened my grip.

"Its…alright…" He gasped. Before I could ask if he was okay, I heard a 'thud' then

someone grunting. Me, Yuki, Jocelyn and Thoru turned to the T.V. I gasped as I saw

pink hair. "Karla?" I asked as I saw a mass of blue hair. "5 more minutes mom." Said

a muffled, loopy voice. "It is you!" I squealed. I jumped up (With Yuki still in my

grasp) and ran over to the two girls. "Brenda!" I said with glee, seeing her sprawled

out on the floor her eyes as swirly as Yuki's were. "Kara!" Karla shouted, jumping up

and began hugging me. Yuki's face was as red as a fire hydrant as he was in between

our, ahem, lady things. Jocelyn came rushing over to help Brenda up. "How'ed you

get here?' Jocelyn asked in bewilderment as Brenda screwed on her head straight. "Through that…swirl." Brenda said, pausing as she looked at the now blank screen of

the T.V. After a few minutes of silence, Karla began weeping anime tears. "What's

wrong Karla?' I asked with concern. "I left my pizza back there!" Karla said through

her sobs. Me, Brenda, Jocelyn and even Thoru and Yuki sweat dropped as she

continued crying on my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

***Falls on knee's for not updating in a while***** I'm sorry! I've been pretty busy **

**and all that, but please enjoy this chapter anyways! *****Smiles hopefully***** Now, **

**let the chapter begin!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

As Karla cried, Shigure woke up from his coma. "They've multiplied!" He said in awe

as he saw Karla and Brenda. "No Shigure. We didn't multiply. These are our friends

Karla and Brenda." Jocelyn sighed. "Hello." Brenda said timidly. "What's up dog boy!"

Karla said cheerfully, who miraculously stopped crying. "And they know about the

curse too, right?" Shigure said dryly. I could have sworn that there was a second

head coming out of his when we sat down. That bump was huge! "Yup!" Karla said

with a grin. Just as she spoke Kyo came running in, fright in his eyes that quickly

changed to anger. "THERE'S MORE?'' He practically spat in our faces. "You should be

glad, Kyo, that there are more girls around here." Karla said casually, wiping her

face. His face turned bright pink as he stormed off to the living room. Just as he did

there was a _**'poof'**_ and Yuki appeared, naked, right on top of me! "Ahhh!" I screamed,

and quickly covered my eyes, my face as pink as Kyo's. Brenda squeaked and

covered her eyes, just like Jocelyn and Tohru. Karla yelled, "Put some clothes on

ratty!" Her eyes also covered. I felt the weight lift off of me and I sat up, eyes still

covered. "You can look now." Shigure chuckled, amused at our unexpected game of

hide and seek, all of us playing seek. "I don't trust you." I said with suspicion. "Its

alright Kara-san, you can look now." Said Yuki's soft voice. I opened my eyes to see

him fully clothed, as did the others. "Where did Kagura go?" Tohru asked, looking

around. "COME BACK HERE KYO!" "AHHH!" "…Does that answer your question?" I

said through a fit of laughter. Tohru nodded, fright in her eyes as a crash was heard.

We were all quiet until something hit me. "OH NO! WHERE'S MY SKETCH BOOK!" I

practically screamed as I began running around the room, over turning things. "You

are so forgetful." Sighed Jocelyn as she and the others began to look for it too. Just as I was about to retort, the whole room began to shake violently as dust from the

ceiling began to fall. "EARTHQUAKE!" Came Karla's shout as everyone In the room

began to grip onto stuff to keep from falling. Me, on the other hand, didn't notice the

shaking (can that even be possible? XD) as I continued to look for my purple-cover

book. Then the television began to rattle as the swirls, for the third time, appeared

on its once blank screen. Out came the front tire of a motorcycle, which towered

over my head dangerously as I looked under a cupboard beside it and found my

sketchbook and smiled happily. "GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU DIMWIT!" Yelled

Jocelyn as she gripped the side of the kitchen door. "Huh?" I was confused, once

again not noticing my surroundings, but was quickly pulled out of the way by

Brenda. As she did, the rest of the cycle came fully out of the T.V and landed on the

dining room with a 'thud'. Looking more closely, the bike had neon dark blue lights

on the wheels and almost everywhere else. The actual cycle was pitch black. The

helmet was black with a black tinted visor, hiding the person's identity. Everyone

was frozen in shock, until Shigure began to yell, "OH MY GOD, THERES A BIKER

DUDE IN MY DINING ROOM!" Surprised, I looked up and dropped my notebook in

reorganization before squealing (jumping up and down in excitement) "Crisol!" And

with that, I jumped on the now named Crisol and glomped her tightly. Crisol gave an

'oof' of surprise, and fell off the machine. The helmet on her head fell off and rolled

onto the floor, making the guys gasp in amazement. One thought ran through their

minds 'OH..MY…GOD!' Behind the plastic shield was a face only an angle could have.

Cloud white hair was short and spiky, long equally white bangs almost obscured the

sparkling sky blue eyes that held a look of surprise. 'Wow! I don't care if he's a dude,

he is hot!' Shigure thought as his eyes held large pulsating hearts. Yuki was amused,

'And I thought I was the only one mistaken as a girl.' Tohru was blushing madly as I

got off of Crisol, a wide grin plastered on my face. "…Amazing, its been only five

minutes after Karla and Brenda came, and here lays the crazy bicker chick." Jocelyn

said dryly as Crisol got up, brushing off any debris from her leather jacket. "'C-

Chick'? Your saying that _he's_ a guy?" Shigure choked out. He had been drinking some

tea while Jocelyn said her little comment, and was now coughing out the warm

liquid. "Yeah, she said I was a chick. You have a problem with that?" Said a cool, calm

voice. Unsurprisingly coming from the snow colored haired goddess. "N-No! Just

surprised! That's all!" Shigure said quickly, waving his hands around nervously.

"Alright." Crisol said, sitting down and pulling off her spiked gloves carefully before

putting them in her back pocket. Shigure gulped unceremoniously. Before anyone

else could say anything, a long droned out growl was heard. My head, including

Brenda's Crisol's and Jocelyn's, turned and gapped at Karla; who flushed slightly.

"Hey! I haven't eaten anything before we got here!" She said sheepishly, patting the

black hole of her stomach. "Oh, forgive me! I will get you girls something to eat!"

Tohru fussed, overcoming her blush, as she scurried out of the room and into the

kitchen. In half an hour or so, five plates with an unusual substance of some sort was

in front of us. "Um, Tohru-san, what is this?" Brenda said meekly, prodding her food

cautiously. "Ika. " She said cheerfully as she took her seat back at the table. "What

does that mean?" Brenda asked curiously. Her answer was surprising. A _live squid_

came popping out of the broth of the soup like stuff and began squirting ink all over

my face, "AHHH! MY SOUPS ALIVE!" Flinching at my screech, the squishy creature

jumped out of the bowl (I don't know how) and attached itself to Karla's face (who

was sitting at the left of me and Crisol at my left. Brenda was on one end of the table

and Jocelyn was at the other; Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru were in front of us). "AHHH!

THIS IS WHY I HATE SEA FOOD!" She screamed, trying to pull it off. Jocelyn and

Brenda began to pull with her as Crisol reached for her belt. She pulled at a white

hilt with a blue stone and revealed a glinting blade for a second until sheathing it

back it again. Raising an eyebrow at her gesture, Yuki looked at her in confusion

until Karla let out a disgusted noise, "EW, CRISOL! YOU GOT SQUID GOO ALL OVER

ME! EW EW EW EW!" I looked at her, and burst out laughing at the cut up remains of

the squid; Karla covered in most of the sticky mess. She narrowed her eyes at me in

a glare. Jocelyn cracked a smile as Brenda and Tohru began to clean up the gory

remains. "Ah! I'm sorry! I thought that the most popular food in America was Ika!

Squid! Oh I am so sorry!" Tohru apologized over and over again as she continued to

clean. "Heh, its alright Tohru. And by the way Crisol." My amused face instantly

turned hard and serious, an ominous aura shrouded me as my bangs covered my

eyes; a sly grin curling up the corners of my lips. "**You were a millisecond too **

**late…**" Everyone seemed to pale as the white haired teen smiled right back at me;

her bangs covered up her now dark blue eyes. "**Thanks for telling me…**" We were

like that for a few second, until a floral covered background appeared behind us as

we got chibified and smiled cheerfully. "Bipolar freaks…" Jocelyn murmured as a

sweat drop slid down behind her head; everyone else was in the same state. As she

said that, Kyo came running in with Kagura piggy back riding him; her eyes were

evil like as they glowed creepily. "GAH! GET OFF ME KAGURA! Huh?" He looked to

see Crisol's motorcycle, then turned slightly to see me covered in black ink. He then

saw Karla (who had suction cup marks all over her face and with a bit of slim from

the squid on her shoulders) who was eating Ramen happily with content closed

eyes; hearts emitting from every pore of her body. It seemed that Tohru had given it

to her when she saw her sniffling, head tilted down in sorrow. Lastly, he saw Crisol

in all her blue-eyed glory (who raised an eyebrow at his very ruffled bright orange

hair) and blushed slightly. "I-I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK!" He yelled, shaking his

head afterwards. "Oh, well if your not let me tell you!" Shigure said happily. "This is

_Crisol_," He ended her name with a sigh, making Yuki narrow his eyes dangerously. "-

and she's one of Kara-sans, Brenda-sans, Jocelyn-sans, and Karla-sans friends!"

"How unusual is your hair Crisol-san!" Kagura chirped from Kyo's shoulder, rage

gone from her in a blink of a eye. "Yeah, yeah. I get that a lot." Crisol murmured, her

eyes half closed as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth and began chewing it.

After getting acquainted with each other, it began to grow dark and Kagura

reluctantly had to go (but not until she gave her darling Kyo a spine breaking hug).

"Since you girls don't have a place to stay, why not stay here?" Shigure asked in his

always-happy tone as he jumped out of his seat and scurried into the living room.

"Uh, alright." I said reproachfully, knowing that he was known for his perverted

novels and free writing. Tohru offered us some clothes, then we each took showers

(which Shigure would have easily peeked into if it weren't for Yuki holding him by

the collar) and settled ourselves in the living room where they had pillows and

blankets shrewd around it. "Good night everyone." Tohru said cheerfully. "Sweet

dreams dear princesses!" Shigure cooed before yawning and going up stairs. Yuki

just nodded his good night. Kyo didn't say anything to us because he was sulking on

the roof. And with that, we fell asleep.


End file.
